


Carefully Guarded Secret

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: Wolf People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: Modern AU of AoT where Hanji is a scientist, Eren Mikasa and Armin are students along with Reiner Bertl Annie, Ymir Krista, Jean Marco, Sasha and Connie, Erwin and Levi are corporate big shots, the eight OCs aren't human either and are part of the Pack.





	Carefully Guarded Secret

Jessi hummed and smiled as she glanced over at Leo, tackling him as he yelped and giggling herself. She glanced up as a howl sounded, smiling as a lovely sand colored green eyed she wolf then headed their way. "Vaughn!" she squealed happily, and soon a gray wolf had joined them as well. "Fang!" she squealed at the blue eyed wolf. A black and tan wolf with white toes and brown eyes arrived, and behind him a brown eyed white wolf with sandy ears, streaks, and paws. "Louie and Brett." she hummed, offering a small smile at them. Jessi giggled in surprise when a gray eyed brown wolf and a golden eyed black wolf tumbled out of the bushes. "Bella! Sienna!" she said, then smiled as she saw the last of their group of friends. These two were a white and black wolf with purple eyes, and a tan wolf with black ears, muzzle, saddle, and tail tip. "Dane." she addressed the white one. "Sam." she addressed the silver eyed tan one. They barked as they danced round her when she stood, wagging at Leo as he shifted to his pure black form with its white muzzle marking and bit of streaking, joining the dance round his sister, the Princess of the Wolves. They were known as Lupineans, which were like Werewolves and Shifters but no one knew where the species had come from, perhaps they'd even come from another planet, who knows.

Anyhow, they were startled when a gorgeous silver blue dark red golden and white wolf that's coat resembled a calico cat came running in. This was Lupin, the male they all knew Leo had a crush on. Lupin barked happily as he jumped up to greet Jessi, and she squealed with laughter as she pushed him back. "Hey Lupin. Go say hello to Leo." Lupin whined at that, saying 'He keeps avoiding me, running away when I even try to just greet him..." She sighed as she said "I'll tell him right now that he needs to at least let you say hello." With that, she moved over to Leo and softly said what she'd told Lupin she would. Leo whined, but as Lupin approached he forced himself still. 'Hello, Leo.' Lupin woofed with a wag of his tail. Leo looked down at his paws, yipping 'H-Hello, L-Lupin...' and flicking his own tail nervously. Jessi giggled, smiling as she saw Sienna and Bella talking, Dane and Sam talking, and the other four seemed to just be watching each other but might also be talking. Jessi shifted into her pure white form, coat gleaming like freshly fallen snow under the spring sun, and smiled a wolf's smile as she joined her twin and his crush. 'So Lupin, whatcha been up to?' she asked, and he gave a huffy laugh as he said 'Hunting, fishing, listening to the parents bicker when I visit for dinner, the usual. Vixie had puppies again.' 'The Golden Retriever?' Leo asked softly, perking up, and Jessi sighed in relief that he seemed to relax now.

Meanwhile, as the group of wolfish friends conversed, elsewhere twelve students were concentrating on schoolwork, or trying to anyway, as there were rumors about some of them floating round and they wanted to know where such rumors originated. Sasha sighed as she glanced at Connie, he was a good friend but no they were not, in fact, secretly dating (although, she had a crush on him but wasn't telling anyone that). The same rumor was spread about Bertl and Annie, and yes Bertl liked Annie but the dating part wasn't true. There was also the rumor that Ymir was really a guy, but of course that wasn't true, and the one that Christa had a weird fetish for socks, which angered both Ymir and Reiner because that one was the least true of all, in that it was so weird. There was a rumor that Jean wanted to be done by a horse, but Marco quickly dissuaded it by letting Jean kiss him, and now the two were dating. Oddly, the only ones that didn't have rumors about them were Eren, Armin, and Mikasa, and if anyone should have rumors about them it would be Eren or Armin because of how they were viewed. Mikasa having no rumors about her actually made sense, everyone was intimidated by the raven. Anyhow, they tried to ignore the whispers and do their work, the Shiganshina (that's what they called their homes, as the families of the three were in one of those duplex houses that has a wall dividing the two sides, so there's two homes in one set of walls, if viewed from the outside, therefore they called it Shiganshina Haven) crew were annoyed because these were their good friends being whispered about, and they were already Seniors for crying out loud! Rumors were something that kids in middle school started, and the Shiganshina crew thought their other classmates were being childish whispering.

Elsewhere, two big shots called Erwin and Levi were having a meeting with their scientist friend Hanji (she worked in the scientific department of the corporation they'd started) and a few others {Oluo- Logistics, Petra- the beauty department, and two others (who sadly I forget the names of)- the culinary department}. Hanji had complained about having to come all the way up from the basement, that's where the lab was as they did a lot of experimentation, and Erwin had actually heard her out and decided maybe next time they could meet three floors down, as there were meeting rooms down there, or even in the cafeteria as they usually met around lunchtime. "Thanks, Erwin." Hanji said in relief, and everyone (even Levi) decided maybe the cafeteria was the best option, or the place down the street they all liked to go to. With that, their meeting continued on to the important things, and when they had finished they went back to their respective areas, except Hanji. Hanji had been granted permission to take Moblit and go into the forest to try and find new specimens to study and or experiment on. Hanji smiled at the man eagerly, and he shook his head as he gave a faint smile back to his boss. They headed out into the forest quick like, Hanji wanting to be able to study and experiment as soon as possible, and Moblit wanting to get home to his girlfriend to eat her cooking for dinner.

They were surprised to hear barking as they approached a certain area, and hid as they caught sight of a gray wolf (Fang, wolf name: Bristle-fur). They watched him tackle a sand colored one (Vaughn, wolf name: Sand-dune), whom squealed and nipped at him. They saw a black with tan and white and sand male digging at the dirt together (Louie, wolf name: Black-sand, Brett, wolf name: Icy-sand), and two females, one brown (Bella, wolf name: Cocoa-petal) and the other black (Sienna, wolf name: Night-flower). They were surprised to see a tan and black male nuzzling a white and black one (Dane, wolf name: Night-sand, Sam, wolf name: Night-wind), and turned their attention to the last three wolves (Jessi, Dawn-star; Leo, Dusk-star; and Lupin, River-mist), watching them leap and nip and roll. Moblit cursed when he took a step forward without realizing it, for he snapped a branch under his foot. The wolves immediately raised their heads in sudden attentiveness then shot off into the forest, surprising Hanji and Moblit but they just went back to searching for specimens. As the two were doing that, the young wolves returned to the Pack house, where the others retreated to the basement, with the exception of Fang and Vaughn whom headed to the library to work on an assignment, and Jessi and Leo whom went to speak with their parents. Black-star licked her mate White-star, standing up to greet her children in wolf form as they stood in human form. 'What is it, my darlings?' she asked, and White-star perked his ears as he listened in as well.

Jessi glanced at Leo, and her brother nodded at her to tell their parents. The redhead said "There were humans at the Meeting place today, humans found us there... And, the weird thing is, we didn't even notice them until the male stepped on a branch." The white male growled 'Humans saw you young ones?' and Leo nodded as this time he spoke. "They did, but we were still wolves, and we left as soon as we knew they were there. We couldn't see them but we could smell them, one male and one female." Black-star nodded as she looked at her children, then to her mate, and the white male pushed himself up. He trotted over to his daughter, who looked like him in both forms except female, and touched his nose to her forehead, Black-star doing the same to her (and his) son. The alphas wondered if they should tell Seo (wolf name: Night-fur) and Fiona (wolf name: Black-dune) {Betas, and parents of Sienna, Louie, and Dane} about the humans, even as they told their children 'Its alright. They likely will forget the encounter.' The young ones didn't believe it, but nodded anyway. They left their parents to talk, heading back down and smiling as they watched Soen and Hara {Gray red and white female River-wind and brown and golden male Dirt-sun, Nanny (S) and Healer (H), parents of Bella, Lupin, and Sam} nuzzle each other. The two adults were watching Katie {Omega, Mangle-fur} with her, and Efram's {Watcher, Red-bird}, three new pups, a male and two females yet to be named in wolf form, but their human names were Kane, Elsa, and Ellie. 

Jessi and Leo smiled as Lupin nuzzled his parents and sister, Sam huffing and nudging him out of the way as they laughed. The male Nanny Clyde and the female Healer Liza {sand color male Dust-storm and white female (with some faint red streaking) Snow-berry, parents of Brett and Vaughn} headed over as well, to check up on the Enforcer male Hame {Smoke-fur}, who had a slight cold, and his Watcher mate Lina {Sun-flower} and their pups Kory, Lea, Lou, and Bane {Smoke-flower, Rain-drop, Sun-fur, Flame-fur}. These pups were older, almost nearing a year of age, but they and their mother had the cold as well, so neither she nor Hame was doing much of their job at the moment, so it was a good thing that Sela {Hawk-feather, both Enforcer and Watcher} was there, as she was able to multi task and could do both jobs easy. Brett came running to his parents, telling them Vaughn was at the library with Fang working on their assignment, and giggled as Liza licked his forehead. Jessi and Leo smiled as they shifted forms, giggling as they jumped Brett and tumbled to the ground with him. He huffed and whined as he struggled beneath them a moment, then gave it up as he just laid there. Black-star and White-star walked from the house, calling 'Pack, to the front!' All the wolves came running, and White-star said 'Since Efram and Katie are having trouble with pup-names, our young ones are going to help.' Immediately, Jessi and Leo said 'Since Kane has white fur...' 'Why not name him' and simultaneously 'Snow-fur!' Katie giggled and yipped 'I like it.' After a moment, Louie calmly said 'How about Rose-heart for Ellie?' and the new parents nodded. Excitedly, the twin young ones Lou and Lea barked 'Ice-heart for Elsa!' and Efram shrugged as he looked at Katie then said 'Sure.' White-star said 'Now that that's done, be on the lookout for two humans, one male and one female, that look like...' At that point, Leo and Jessi took over, first describing Moblit then saying 'And the female is taller, wearing one of those long white coats and with glasses, her skin is tan and her eyes are brown, and her hair is brown and pulled back into a high ponytail.'

The Pack nodded, the Watchers especially attentive to these descriptive details.  
/skip/  
Fang and Vaughn had returned from the library, and Fang collapsed to the ground as soon as they reached the house, and Vaughn ran over and tightly hugged Jessi and Leo. The redhead and her twin laughed softly as they each patted her on the head and asked "Something happen?" Vaughn growled "Two things happened! That woman and her male companion, that's what!" she said, before anyone could ask what she meant. "Wait, what?" Jessi asked, and Leo said "That woman and the man that found us?" Fang nodded as he said "Yes. We were coming out of the library, and passed by them. It's a good thing they never saw our human forms!" he said, in exasperation, then tensed as they all heard the intake of breath from the sidewalk. Leo and Jessi both whipped their heads to look towards the source of it, growling when they saw the woman and man from the woods. "Human form?" Hanji asked softly. "So, you aren't human then?"

Lina growled and pushed herself to her paws, coughing as she ran into the house and barked 'David, Jessika!' She forgot to call them by their wolf names, so caught up in the humans showing up there was she, such that she called the human names. The black she wolf and white male were asleep, curled together, and jerked awake at the calls of their human names. 'What is it?' Black-star snorted, White-star growling a bit when he saw the pack member and realized she had used their human names. SHe nervously barked 'There are humans outside, they know what we are!' White-star snarled 'What?!' and rose to his paws, Black-star quick to follow. The two growled as they ran from the house, circling each of their children posessively then pushing with a gentle nose to tell them, one by one, to get back to the house. The young did not argue, quickly going back inside and surprised to find Thomas there...

End chapter one


End file.
